A day in the life of a Warrior Cat.
'''KIT: '''You stumble around camp and look around. One of the senior warriors, Ferntail, is walking off with her apprentice, Skypaw, and the newest warriors, Darksky and Sunlight. ''It must be the dawn patrol, ''You think. You really wish you were an apprentice. Stripekit bounces towards you. "Hello, Shallowkit!" He says, smiling. "Want to play a game?" He asks you. "Yes!" You reply. You gather moss from the nursery and form a ball from it. Then, you bounce the ball towards Stripekit. Stripekit catches it with his mouth and tosses it back. You play with him and then get tired. The dawn patrol returns and no one was hurt. You yawn and trot to the middle of the clearing. Stripekit bounds over. "Do you want to play WindClan vs. ThunderClan?" He asks you. "Sure!" You squeak. "I want to be our Clan, ThunderClan, because we are stronger!" Stripekit mews. "Okay." You reply, not wanting to make Stripekit upset. Stripekit pounces on you and you roll over into a play fight. You gently bite his shoulder and he claws your back. You both giggle. Suddenly, you tumble into the paws of Badgerpelt. The black and white tom looks down at you and batts you away. You hang your head and tail. You suddenly realize it is late and yawn. You and Stripekit walk back to your nests and fall asleep. '''APPRENTICE: '''You wake up with a yawn. Stretching, you leave the comfort of the moss-lined nest and begin to trot out. You realize it is almost dawn. Hillstar started calling out hunting patrols and the dawn patrol. "Shallowpaw, why don't you join the hunting patrol with your mentor, Sunlight, Stripepaw, and his mentor, Darksky?" Hillstar meows. "Okay." You meow gently. Sunlight pads over. his mate, Fallowcloud, had had kits a moon ago. Their names were Chillkit and Coldkit. Sunlight beckons for the rest of the patrol to follow. You head deeper into the woods and open your jaws to scent prey. You smell a squirrel and signal the patrol. You spot the squirrel nibbling at a blade of grass near a tree root. You cautiously drop into a hunting crouch and place one paw gingerly in front of another as you skip silently across the leaf-scattered ground. The squirrel sniffs the air, but cannot smell you over the scent of the grass blade it is nibbling. It takes another bite as you flick your tail and pounce. The squirrel tries to scramble away but you quickly end it by biting its neck. You trot back to Sunlight and the patrol. "Nice catch!" Stripepaw mumbles through the two voles he carried. You notice Sunlight had a mouse and Darksky caught three voles. You all head back towards camp when you hear a mouse scuffling through a holly bush. You creep towards it and your fur gets snagged. You lunge for the mouse and catch it, but it scrambles away as you struggle to release yourself. You catch the mouse in your claws and kill it. You tug yourself out of the bush with a heave and head towards camp. Sunlight and Stripepaw had already set down their catches. Darksky had taken some to the warriors den to share with his denmates. You pad over to the pile and set the prey you caught down. Sunlight calls you over. You pad over. "Let's battle train." He tells you. "Alright." I tell him. You both trot to the training hollow and you feel the sand under your paws. Sunlight meows to you, "Let's start with a more advanced move. run towards me at a fast pace. then suddenly slow and go under my legs. Next, knock me down, then jump on my back and, If I were an enemy, claw me up. But please, skimp on the clawing in the practice session." he tells you. You try and he immediately knocks you over. "Try again." He meows calmly. You pick yourself up and try again. By the time you are perfected, you notice it is night time. You trot back to camp with Sunlight and you both yawn, and take a piece of fresh-kill. You eat, and settle in your nest. Sighing, you fall asleep. '''WARRIOR: '''You wake up from a nice dream. Yawning, you stretch and shake the moss out of your pelt. Padding to the clearing's center, you sit and begin grooming yourself. Your apprentice, Snakepaw, is late today. Your tail thudding against the ground impatiently, you wait. Hillstar prepares himself on the highrock and you finally see Chillpaw and Coldpaw moseying out of their dens like they are missing nothing by walking as slow as turtles. Hillstar announces that you and Snakepaw,will remark the borders with Stripenose and Darksky. He also says that Ferntail will follow, with her former apprentice, Skyclaw. You all head off. Snakepaw stays close to you. "Is everyone okay?" He asks, breaking the silence. "Yes." You answer. "Hey, Shallowstream!" Stripenose meows to you. "I think I smell ShadowClan!" You pause and sniff the air. Stripenose is right. You smell ShadowClan nearby. "Stay close and alert, everyone." You warn them. Suddenly, the ShadowClan warriors, Darkfur, Strongfoot, and Anglenose appear. Anglenose, a brown tom with a crooked nose, looks up from the scent trail he was followed. Your fur bristles. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" You demand. "Hunting." Replies Strongfoot, as if nothing was wrong with trespassing and hunting on another Clan's territory. "That is against the warrior code!" Meows Snakepaw. "Yes!" Agrees Ferntail. She growls. "We will fight if we have to." You reply calmly. You try to flatten your fur. "Yeah, well problem is, we want your territory now." Darkfur smugly replied. "Then we are going to fight?" Asked Stripenose and Darksky at the same time."Yes, we are." Replied Darkfur. So, you launch yourself at Darkfur. You land on his back and start clawing his fur. You see Snakepaw fighting alongside Ferntail and Skyclaw. They all attack Anglenose. Darksky and Stripenose fight Strongfoot. When the battle is over, finally, all the ShadowClan cats are wounded. they flee and you follow them to the border. Triumphant, you head back towards camp. When you get back, you report the news to your leader, Hillstar. She nods and announces it to the Clan. Tired, you eat some voles and curl up in your nest, fast asleep. '''QUEEN: '''You awaken to the sound of mewling kits. Grumbling you open your mouth to silence them. The kits, Beekit and Glimmerkit, were play-fighting on top of you. "Hey guys. Stop that, please!" You mumble. "Sorry, Shallowstream. We love you, mom!" Glimmerkit says to you. You lick her forehead. "It's ok, kits. Why don't you go listen to a story from the elders?" You ask them. They nod and scamper off. You get up and shake your fur. You begin to groom your chest. The other queen, Bristle.fur, looks at you happily. "You've great kits." She tells you. You nod and smile, remembering when you and Stripenose were just kits. Your mate, Riverpelt, walks in holding a mouse in his jaws. I purr and take it gently. "Thank you, Riverpelt. Now go get some for yourself." You order him. He laughs and nods as seriously as he can manage before heading off. You sigh and smile at the silver tom. You start eating the mouse when Beekit tumbles in. "We want to go out into the woods!" Beekit mews, scrambling to his paws. His black and golden coat is messy. "You can't, not until you are a few moons older." You tell him. His tail droops. You herd him over with your paws and lick his coat until it is shiny and neat. Glimmerkit runs in, her shiny silver coat much neater than Beekit's. You sigh and watch them play until it is time to round them up for bedtime. You walk out into the clearing and find the two investigating a leaf. "Come now, kits, it is time for sleep." You tell them. They hang their heads and walk back to the nest. They both curl up without a word, and you do, too. '''LEADER: '''You wake up and it is a rainy day. You stretch and walk out onto the highrock. You start climbing down and trot into the clearing, seeing Stripenose waiting there, by the fresh-kill. "Hello, Shallowstar." He greets you formally. "Hey, Stripenose. Can you find Chillwater, Coldfoot, Snakepelt and Beepaw to go on a hunting patrol?" You ask. "Sure." He says, trotting off. Riverpelt trots up beside you. "Riverpelt, how about you take Glimmerpaw and Gemstone on the dawn patrol. Glimmerpaw needs something to do." You tell him. "Alright." He says, trotting off with a warm look in his eyes. Being leader was sure tough! You weren't sure what you would do without your loyal deputy, Ripplepelt. He helped with a lot of the patrols. But today, he was sick with whitecough. The medicine cat, Swirlpool, is doing all she can to help him. You shift in your spot and decide to sleep a bit longer. You curl up in your nest and dream of catching mice in a nice, green forest... '''ELDER: '''You wake up, your old bones groaning. You remember when you used to be leader of the Clan, Shallowstar. but you retired to an elder and now the leader of the Clan was Ripplestar. You see Beestripe and Glimmerpelt walking towards your den. The other elder, Badgerpelt, yawns and stirs from his sleep. You turn towards him. "Good Morning, Badgerpelt." You whisper. "Hello, Shallowstream." He meows softly. You still remember when you were just a careless kit, playing with Stripenose, running into warriors. You couldn't believe that this elder was a warrior when you were a kit. You stifle a purr at your memories and stiffly rise from your nest, shaking your pelt. You swish your tail and watch the new kits, Angelkit and Waterkit, playing in the clearing, and you sigh, remembering once again those good old days when you were the kits playing in the clearing. You sigh as you eat a piece of fresh-kill. It made you sleepy as your stomach fills. You shuffle back into your nest and fall asleep once again. Category:A day in the life of...